Brachiosaurus
Brachiosaurus is a genus of sauropod dinosaur from the Jurassic Morrison Formation of North America. It was first described by Elmer S. Riggs in 1903 from fossils found in the Grand River Canyon (now Colorado River) of western Colorado, in the United States. Riggs named the dinosaur Brachiosaurus altithorax, declaring it "the largest known dinosaur". Brachiosaurus had a disproportionately long neck, small skull, and large overall size, all of which are typical for sauropods. However, the proportions of Brachiosaurus are unlike most sauropods – the forelimbs were longer than the hindlimbs, which resulted in a steeply inclined trunk, and its tail was shorter in proportion to its neck than other sauropods of the Jurassic. Roles Portrayals * Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version), Animal Train (NatureRules1 Style), and Walking With Species- It is played by East African Bush Elephant * Animal Train and AFRICAN ANIMAL - It is played by Giraffe * AMERICAN ANIMAL - It is played by Camelops Gallery Fantasia Brachiosaurus.jpg|Fantasia (1940) land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps.com-278.jpg The Simpsons Brachiosaurus.png SJ Brachiosaurus.jpg IMG 9624.PNG IMG 0370.JPG Screenshot_20180119-221806.png Lambeosaurus and the Dinettes.png|Sesame Street (1969-2018) Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg Star_meets_Brachiosaurus.png 0C98D7E1-9282-47ED-944C-D3821705EC16.jpeg JP Brachiosaurus.png a4ac9dc25a0fcf72586791477dc0790a.jpg 8496204F-6BB6-4FA8-85E7-D619C3B9302E.jpeg|Gigantosaurs tv show Farm Brachiosaurus.jpg Brachiosaurus.png 1-071-Brachiosaurus_001.jpg Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-3562.jpg Stanley Dinosaur Skeleton.jpg 16427.png Brax.jpg|Brax Brachiosaurus-boraszoo.jpg Sauropods-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg Sauropods-against-predators-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg Kevin the Brachiosaurus.jpeg Stanley Griff meets Brachiosaurus.png Brachimon.jpg Brachimon ex collectors.jpg Sauropodomorpha by SameerPrehistorica.jpg JWE Brachiosaurus.png dm_brachiosaurus.png|Dino Master (2005) SML Sauropod.png Masonthetrex 2945.PNG Scrat takes off.jpg PhosphorArt-JerryLoFaro-Dino-Dinotopia-2.jpg 001_nWave_DinoSafari_Still.jpg Masonthetrex 2526.PNG Masonthetrex 2960.PNG IMG_20190721_145444289.jpg Simba the king lion long-necked dinosaur.png dinosaur explorers - brachiosaurus.png 752CD183-BFBA-40B4-9AF0-3A07ECD62072.jpeg E8E003A9-E1E5-4A11-BDDD-F5BE9BE98AA9.jpeg A9CC8C72-01CB-4F78-BAD4-D32C40B3EC07.jpeg Baylene.jpg|DINOSAUR (2000) Baylene01.jpg Simpsons Brachiosaurus.png RWA Brachiosaurus.png Rileys Adventures Brachiosaurus.jpg James rileysadventures.png Wild Republic Brachiosaurus.png Riley and Elycia meets Brachiosaurus.jpg Storybots Brachiosaurus.png Dino Dan Brachiosaurus.png Books IMG_0315.JPG IMG 0170.JPG 2B78EF2B-7786-4340-AE5F-AAC4B858AF8A.jpeg 23EAD799-506C-4876-952F-162E6E226AFB.jpeg 0E6EA559-FD74-411F-8B4D-6E911074D0F7.jpeg B38A253A-22AF-43FA-8C20-9B1200C699C8.jpeg 16DAE481-9CB0-474E-9E06-FA2CEF4F05CF.jpeg See Also * Apatosaurus * Diplodocus * Giraffatitan * Argentinosaurus * Camarasaurus * Saltasaurus * Supersaurus * Bonitasaura * Amargasaurus * Sauroposeidon * Shunosaurus Walking With Dinosaurs: A Natural History IMG 3782.JPG IMG_3794.JPG IMG_3795.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Extinct Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sauropodomorphs Category:North American Animals Category:Jurassic Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Megafauna Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:Dino Island Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Dino Storm Animals Category:DINOSAUR Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Dino D-Day Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:The Lost World Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Carnivores Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Jurassic Park Operation Genesis Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Specimens Category:Dinosaur Dictionary Animals Category:Blue Sky Animals Category:Combat of Giants Dinosaurs Animals Category:Kieron Connolly's A-Z of Dinosaurs Animals Category:Dinosaurs: The World's Most Terrifying Creatures Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Dinosaurs and Other Prehistoric Reptiles Animals Category:Super Why Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Jurassic World Evolution Animals Category:Dino Master Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Walking With Dinosaurs: A Natural History Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Gumby Animals Category:Power Rangers Dino Thunder Animals Category:Dinosaur Explorers Animals Category:Gigantosaurus Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:I Wonder Why Triceratops Had Horns Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Dino Dan Animals Category:Simba the King Lion Animals